1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for accommodating a CD changer, comprising: an accommodating recess which is provided in a luggage-chamber forming wall forming a luggage chamber and which accommodates a CD changer having an opening in its front surface for insertion and withdrawal of a CD; and a turning support means which is provided between a support frame for supporting the CD changer in a floating manner and a pair of left and right stationary base plates; the turning support means being capable of turning the CD changer between a protruding position in which the front surface of the CD changer protrudes from an inner surface of the luggage-chamber forming wall into the luggage chamber and a accommodated position in which the CD changer is accommodated in the accommodated recess; the turning support means being adapted to bias the CD changer toward the protruding position; the CD changer being covered with a lid plate adapted to close an open end of the accommodating recess in a state in which the CD changer is in the accommodated position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional accommodating structure is already known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-87358.
In the conventional structure, when the CD changer is turned from the accommodated position to the protruding position, the engagement between the support frame and the base plates is released by pushing in an operating portion facing a window provided in the lid plate. In such arrangement, there is a possibility that the engagement between the support frame and the base plates may be released due to the vibration of a vehicle body, whereby the CD changer may be turned undesirably from the accommodated position to the protruding position.